Brotherly Love
by AslansHow24
Summary: what happened if Sapphire survived.


**Brotherly Love**

**Summary: What if Diamond never believed Wiseman about his brother? What if he was the key to bringing Wiseman down?**

Diamond couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Wiseman honestly expect him to believe that his own brother would turn on him like that? There had to be a reson and he was going to find out what that reason was.

"I'll go deal with Sapphire" Wicked Lady volunteered herself for the task.

"No" Diamond snapped. "I will do the task myself" He swept out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Meanwhile, Prisma was begging Sapphire to stay.

"I can't lose you again" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Sapphire held her close.

"Take my jacket" He told her. "It will let you know if anything has happened to me. I must protect Diamond from Wiseman" Prisma watched as he put on his shirt and stumbled out of the apartment. Then she collapsed and her younger sister Birdy held her while she cried, clutching his jacket to her chest. Katsy, feeling for her sister and Sapphire, went into the kitchen and picked up the telephone.

"Hello" Serena's chirpy voice answered.

"Serena, we need your help" Katsy said.

Sapphire was stumbling through the streets when Sailor Moon found him. He leaned against the wall, in pain.

"Don't kill me" He whispered. "I...need...to.."

"find Diamond" Sailor Moon finished for him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Katsy told me. But if you go to him now, like that, you'll be a sitting duck" Sapphire sighed, but he knew that the blonde was right. She placed her other hand on his other shoulder and closed her eyes. Sapphire could feel power radiating off her, and his pain melted away into nothingness. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"I don't just fight, you know" She said, smirking a bit. "Why do you think that we senshi never take a day off after getting seriously injured?" Sapphire looked at her, amazed.

"I tried to kill you" He said slowly. "Why are you helping me?" Before she could answer, another voice cut in.

"Yes, why are you helping him?" They turned to see Diamond, floating above them, a scowl marring his handsome face.

"Because he needed it" Sailor Moon replied simply. She got into fighter stance. "Are you going to listen to what your brother has to say, or are you preparing to kill us?" Diamond touched down to the ground and crossed his arms.

"I'm listening" He said. Sailor Moon, aware that this was a private moment, moved out of earshot, but not eyesight. She wanted to be there, should anything go wrong. She watched as Sapphire talked to Diamond, who seemed surprised, but seemed to believe whatever it was that Sapphire was telling him.

"How's it going?" Sailor Moon jumped and turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing right behind her.

"Geez Darien, must you scare me like that?" The masked hero grinned.

"It's so much fun" She punched him lightly, until they heard someone clearing thier throat. They turned to see Diamond and Sapphire standing directly in front of them.

"I'm sorry" Diamond said quietly. "If it weren't for Sapphire, I wouldn't have realized how Wiseman was using me" Tuxedo Mask placed an arm around Sailor Moon.

"Can you help us get our daughter back?" He asked. Diamond nodded.

"I will do my best, by Wiseman has more power than I do. I've lost most of my powerful allies" He said. Sapphire shook his head.

"You have me" He said. Diamond shook his head.

"No" He said firmly. Sapphire tried to protest, but Diamond held up a hand. "Wiseman already tried to kill you, and have me kill you. If you return, he'll realize right away that I've betrayed him. I can at least fool him for a little bit while I try to break the spell on the rabbit" Sapphire sighed, but he realized that Diamond was right. Diamond vanished and Sapphire leaned against the wall.

"He's going to get himself killed" He whispered.

"I know" Sailor Moon said. "That's why we're going to follow him. Go back to Prisma and tell her to contact the other senshi. They need to be ready"

* * *

><p>"No!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Diamond!" Diamond slumped to the ground and the warrior of justice ran over to him. She helped him sit up and he placed a hand in hers.<p>

"Tell Sapphire...I...I'm sorry" He whispered, breathing his last. Rini, who was back to normal, looked on in sadness. Diamond had helped her regain her true memories and for that she was grateful. Sailor Moon glared at wiseman and transformed into Queen Serenity. The crystal came out of her body and she held it high in the air. Rini clung to Darien until she noticed a glow as well. Out of her own body, came another silver crystal.

"I didn't lose it" She exclaimed. Together Rini and Sailor Moon defeated wiseman with the power of two crystals. The negative energy faded and the black crystal exploded.

* * *

><p>Sapphire sat on the bed, staring at the only photo he had of his brother.<p>

"I'll always remember you bro" He said, placing the photo by his bedside. There was a slight knock on the door. "Come in" Prisma entered and sat next to him. She was holding a letter.

"Sailor Moon said that Diamond wanted you to have this if anything happened to him" She said. Sapphire unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear brother,_

_I have always looked out for you, ever since you were a child, but I guess that now it was your turn to look out for me. Thank you for exposing Wiseman for what he really was. I know that I've never really said this, but I do love you. You and Prisma have my blessing._

_Diamond_

Sapphire smiled slightly and turned to the green haired woman.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Prisma nodded and they left the room. As they left a single white rose appeared by the picture of Diamond.


End file.
